Betrothed
by halz1320
Summary: With Ashley on the brink of death, Kai wants to marry her, but first he has to propose. Returning to her hometown, Kai is met with a harsh reality, that he will never marry the love of his life. Will Kai accept Ashley's destiny, or will he fight for Ashley's dying wish?
1. Chapter 1

_**You don't have to read The Future's Past or Another World's Dimensions to get anything that's going on in this story, but if you want to go ahead.**_

"_The surgery wasn't a complete success but it also wasn't a complete failure. We got the tumors out, but I'm afraid we were too late. We don't know how much longer you have left, all we can do is wish for a miracle. I'm sorry."_

The sentence replayed in my head, turning over the bed I shared with Kai, tears start to run down the side of my face, dripping on the the gray sheets. Light from the bathroom peaked under the door, as Kai took his nightly shower. It was like this every night since the surgery, the caring ninja of fire would force me to eat, help me in the shower and sit on the toilet seat in case I fell or needed help. Helping me brush my teeth and calmly brush my hair, relaxing me. Then Kai would take care of himself, heating up the food Zane put in the fridge from dinner. He would take his shower, brush his teeth, and lie next to me until I woke up from pain or nightmares.

For days now I've wondered why Kai had stayed with me, he's more of my nurse than my boyfriend now. I'm not classified to be his girlfriend, missing the necessitates to be a girl, I felt like a adolescent in a Victoria Secret store. My sandy blonde hair had stayed which in my opinion was a miracle all on its own. It was all in vain, because not long from now, I would be six feet under. Always saying it casually Kai would slam his fists on the nearest table on or wall, yelling at me that I wasn't going to die. But I've heard him talk to the guys before, he knew I was going to die, but never confronted me about it because he knew it would only make me weaker.

The bathroom door opened, letting the bright light shine on me and the bed. Kai stood in doorway watching my chest rise and fall, a towel hung loosely around his waist. His sturdy chest and abs glistened from the water. Memories flooded my mind as I remembered the first time we did 'it'. That's when we found the tumors, ever since then Kai wouldn't touch me, no kisses, no hugs, nothing. I was surprised he still slept in the same bed as me. To this day I still didn't know why.

"I thought you would be asleep by now." He muttered walking the the dresser, pulling out a pair of boxers he dropped and the towel and replaced it with the red material.

"Sorry.." I turned towards Kai, the tears still slowly ran down my face, "I'm just thinking."

Getting under the covers, Kai moved closer to me, his hand lifted to stroke my cheek, but he stopped himself and let his hand fall to the bed. With the little bit of strength I had, I let my anger flow. "Why don't you touch me anymore?!" I sit up in the bed, the covers fall exposing my thin arms and legs. A purple shirt hung loosely on my shoulders.

Laying on his stomach Kai turned his head away from me, "Because the first time we had sex, we found your tumors, and.." Realization hits me like a Freight Train, "Kai, you blame yourself for this." I walk to the other side of the bed, kneeling down in front of him, I see the tears that got the sheets wet.

"Kai, my family is a very sickly family, we have low immune systems, and every woman in my family has had this. My mom got through it, my grandma got through it. And with you Kai, we can get through this, we can get married, we can have kids." I had to be the one who was strong, I have to tell myself that I'll make it through this, for Kai.

**Kai's POV**

"Ashley, we both heard the doctor. This time is different, they all got the tumors out before they could spread, but this time we were too late." I close my eyes, letting more tears fall.

Suddenly my lips are encased by something warm and wet. My eyes snap open and see Ashley's eyes closed, her hand runs through my hair, and my hand caresses her cheek. Pulling her on top of me, the kiss grew heated, my tongue slipped into her mouth. A moan rumbled in her throat, as her tongue fought with mine for access.

Pulling away she rolls to her side of the bed, wrapping my arms around her now bony waist. We both fall into a heavy sleep and for the first time in a long time, and Ashley doesn't wake up from pain.

* * *

**The Next Morning**

Sun flooded through the only window in the room, shielding my eyes, I sit up in bed, rubbing my tired eyes, I glance over at Ashley, but panic rushed through me when I noticed her side of the bed was empty. Wrestling with the sheets I jump out of bed, and run to the kitchen. Cole, Jay and Zane stood by the island, talking and drinking orange juice.

"Woah Kai, you shouldn't be streaking with kids on the ship." Jay joked pointing his index finger at me accusingly.

"No time, where's Ashley?" I noticed as I said her name they all sent glances of concern at each other, "Ashley got a letter from her mother, or in her words 'the woman disguised as the devil' and after reading it she got all mad, lashed out at Taylor and said she was going on a walk." Cole placed a hand on my bare shoulder, "I'm sure she'll be fine, it's good for her to get fresh air."

"That is correct, fresh air and nature has been proven to relax somebody who is overwhelmed." Zane spoke in a calm tone, boring me I turn to Jay who had a square box in his hand. Is that-?

"You need to be more careful where you leave this, I mean who puts an engagement ring in a bowl of fruit?!"Tossing this velvet box, I catch it and make sure the ring is still in its purple silk resting place."So when are you going to do it?" To distracting in the ring I don't know who asks the question but I answer it immediately.

"Soon, I want her to be Mrs. Kai Hughes before she-" I stop myself, the guys knew exactly what I was talking about. They all sigh is disagreement. I knew where this was going, we've had this talk before, I had this talk with the girls, but not Ashley. The all knew for a fact that Ashley wasn't going to leave us.

"Kai," Jay shakes his head, "Ashley will be fine, you two are going to get married, and heaven forbid, you two are going to have children that'll be just like you."

"Annoying?"

"Hotheaded?"

"No, ugly." The three guys erupt into laughter, clutching their stomach as I stood crossing my arms, anger boiling inside of me. Rolling my eyes I turn on my heels and walk back to my room. Luckily, I avoid the girls and make it back to my room. Opening the box again, I stared into the small diamond that lied neatly on a sliver plating, surrounded by gold.

I wanted, no, I needed to propose to her, before it all could abruptly end. Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, Ashley's mother doesn't know about her condition, maybe it would be nice to meet her mother before I pop the question.

Perfect. The plan was set and now all I had to so was execute it. This is going to work out perfectly.

* * *

**Ashley's POV**

"At least I don't think I'm better than everyone else!" I stomp off the ship with the letter in my hand from the she-devil. Can this morning get any worse?! Walking away, I let the sound of nature guide me through the forest that surrounded the grounded _Bounty. _

As I continue to walk, my legs become weak. My head starts to spin, finding a severed stump I sit down carefully. I regain my composure, I re-read the letter that became crumpled in my hand.

_Ashley,_

_I know after you left you became happy, but you need to come home, now. I have exciting news! This Shuǐ Festivle, the mayor has chosen our family, to be betrothed to his next of kin. I know as well as you that Sarai shouldn't be the one to marry him. Forget your current boyfriend and bring honor to our family. _

_But, if you don't come home, you will forever be a shameful mistake in the Accorsi bloodline. Maybe by doing this, you could possibly make up for killing your little brothers._

_-Your mother_

Tears start to form in my eyes but I blink them away. There would be no point in my betrothal if I was expected to die soon. If I didn't go, my family would be exiled from Rapids, Sarai, Issac, Donnie, they wouldn't have a home.

A strong wind blew through the trees making me shiver, getting up I start to walk back to _The Bounty, _the walk was tiring, but worth it. Walking through the hallway, I manage to get to my bedroom before sleep took over me. Lying down on top of the bed, I close my eyes, wishing to wake up to a happy life.

**Kai's POV**

I'm standing in the Game Room, as I watch Ashley's figure, walk to our bedroom. Following her, I start to set the plan in motion, I pick her up from her sleeping state, and walk to the deck.

"We'll be back in a week." I smirk at my teammates, as I pull out my sword, I make it turn into my Blade Cycle. As I drive off, I pull Ashley closer to my chest, hoping for a happy ending instead of a tragedy.

**_This is set between the time Lloyd left and before he came back. Between chapters 14 and 15 of Another World's Dimensions. And yes, Ashley has Breast Cancer. Most of the explaining is in this chapter of her condition, but if anybody has any questions just PM me or leave a review. This should be between 3 to 5 chapters. Also, the short stories are set in chronological order. Hope you all enjoyed and review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Most of you guys say you don't like Ashley's mom. By the end of this short story, you'll absolutely hate **_**her. _Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will focus on meeting Ashley's family and her past. Enjoy!_  
**

With the modifications that Nya and Jay made to all their Spinjitzu vehicles, Kai's Blade Cycle now had a convertible roof. Keeping the heavy winds, and loud noises from waking up Ashley, Kai set his bike to auto-pilot, lied back in his seat with Ashley against his chest.

Wrapping his muscular arms around her bony waist, Kai closed his eyes and started to relax. According to Zane's calculations, it would take four hours in his Blade Cycle to get to Ashley's home town Rapids. Kai didn't know much about Ashley's family, only that she lived one of the most popular villages in all of Ninjago.

As hours went by, Kai and Ashley's journey, became short-lived as Kai took control of his Blade Cycle, and slowly made his way into the village. Ashley began to stir as her eyes opened, Kai greeted her with a smile. "K-kai? What are we-" Ashley shot start up from Kai's arms and looked around frantically.

"We can't be here!" Ashley hugged herself, hoping it was all a dream. Kai drove slowly through the village, he stopped in front of a mailbox that had the name_ 'Accorsi' _painted on it. Turing his bike back into his sword, Ashley stared at her childhood home. A small grey house that had a rusted tin roof, and wood boarding up the windows. The grass was uncut, the picket fence that ran along the property line was broken, and the white paint had chipped off leaving rotten wood.

"Can I help you?" Ashley's heart stopped, tears pricked her eyes as she slowly turned around. A girl around the age of 16 stood behind them, a hand on her bare hip. She adored a lime green bikini, and large black sunglasses. Dirty blonde hair was left down, going to her lower back. Her tanned skin complimented the bikini, taking off her sunglasses, her arm fell to her side, and the sunglasses fell to the ground in shock.

"Sarai?" Ashley's lip quivered, stepping closer to the teen. Sarai jumped into Ashley's arms, "I thought you'd never come back." Pulling away Ashley took a long look at Sarai before turning back to Kai. "Sarai, this is Kai, my boyfriend."

Sarai's eyes widen, "But Ashley! The Shuǐ Festival!" Ashley shook her head violently, "I know." A sad smile spread across Ashley's face, a questioning look appeared on Kai's face. "What's the Shuǐ Festival?"

"I'll tell you later." Ashley grabbed his hand in reassurance, and smiled at him. Walking passed the wooden fence up to the front door. Knocking loudly on the door, Ashley, and Kai stood side by side, waiting for an answer.

"Momma open up it's me!" Sarai shouted slightly, pounded on the door relentlessly. A loud groan emitted from inside the house, "Sarai, what have I told you! Take your key when you go out, I'm taking my nap!" The door was suddenly flung open. A tall woman with short black hair stood in the door way, hand on her hips in aggravation.

Her gaze landed on Kai and Ashley. "Ashley." The woman crossed her arms, "You look terrible." Moving back into the house, they followed her. "I could say the same for you." Ashley retorted casually, crossing her arms.

Silence grew between the group, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my afternoon nap now." Walking into another room of the small home. The grown woman slammed the door, leaving them in the living room.

_'I never knew a mother could dislike their children so much, but insisted on keeping them around. This woman is, weird.' _Kai thought to himself, focusing his attention back on Sarai and Ashley's conversation

"In the meantime, do you wanna go see if Issac and Donnie are off work?" Sarai asked, walking out the door with Ashley and Kai in suit. Walking down the dirt road, Kai observed the rest of the towns residence. Just like the Accorsi household, each house had a rusted tin roof, and a small yard.

The size of the houses got bigger the further they went down the road, until they came to a large market place. In the middle of the market place was a large and fast river flowing. One single bridge was placed for people to cross easily, in the river were people floated and swimming casually. The dirt road turned into a brick road as they ventured further into town. Suddenly, they were faced with a medium sized mansion, with a small fountain in the front.

**Kai's POV**

Walking pass the mansion and into the forest, I started to grow suspicious._ 'What kind of job could be way out here?' _The further we walked into the dense forest, the more I noticed a thick black fog growing around us. I inhale the thick smoke and start to cough. I recognize the smell any day. Coal. It's what we used to use at the Blacksmith shop to keep the fire going when we were making weapons or armor. _  
_

The further we walk, the easier I can see our destination. The girls stop in front of a small cave, the thick black fog that congested to forest started to clear. Slowly, two small yellow lights emerge from the cave. The two lights turned into large male figures. They got closer and I protectively got in front of the girls.

"Sarai? What are doing here it's too dangerous." The figure on the right ran towards us, while the one on the left walked casually towards us. The one on the right stood in front of us, "Donnie, Ashley's back!" Sarai hugged the man known as Donnie, cinnamon colored hair like Sarai and Ashley's was shaved down too a buzz cut. His bright yellow mining suit was dirty and torn from the many days of hard work.

Another man around the same age as Donnie came walking up, hands placed angrily in his pockets. Unlike Donnie's hair, it was black, tied back in a low ponytail. "Oh come on Issac, don't be such a grump, Ashley's back!" Donnie draped an arm over Issac's shoulders. Rolling his eyes and shrugging Donnie's arm off his shoulder, he crossed his arms defensively, "Why would I be happy she's back. I don't want my sister to be betrothed to some idiot."

Ashley's eyes widen, "Hey! I'm not an idiot, besides, we're not even engaged yet!" I get into Issac's face, I clench my fist and try to contain the fire boiling inside of me. '_Wait, did he say betrothed?'_

I back up away from him, looking back at Ashley I notice tears start to build up in her eyes. Fear starts to take over me, my hands start to shake and a cold sweat washed over my body. "W-what are you talking about?"

Issac starts to laugh, a cocky grin spreads across his face, "You must be dumber than you look, fire breath. Our family has been chosen for the Shuǐ Festival. Meaning one of the female member of the Accorsi family is to be wed with the mayors next of kin. Ashley being the best big sister that she is, she's betrothed to that scumbag." I look at him disbelief, _'No, Ashley and I, we're suppose to get married, it's bad enough I'll lose her to fate, but now...' _

I turn my body towards the woman I'm deeply in love with. _'All we can do is wish for a miracle. I'm sorry.' _Her hands cover up her mouth, tears stream down her face. I push aside my anger and walk over towards her in small strides. I don't yell, my hands don't glow in red and orange flames. Instead, I embrace Ashley's shaking form one hands hold the middle of her back; I can easily feel her shoulder blades move with her body. My other hand rests on top of her head, rubbing her hair soothingly.

I take a deep breathe, attempting to calm my nerves before I speak, "I only want you to be happy. I don't care what you do, that's all I want." A loud sob escapes her lips, "You don't understand Kai. I'm happy with you! I want to be with you for the short time I have left! I never want to leave you!"

Time seems to stop around us as I hear Sarai's voice, "A-Ashley." Without even looking her I can tell there;s tears in her eyes, her lips is quivering. She wants to know if Ashley's telling the truth, hoping that it was just a prank. "W-What do you mean?" Ashley lifts her head from my chest and looks at her only remaining siblings. "Just like Grandma and Mom, the cancer got a hold of me as well." Ashley paused not wanting to finish her sentence, "But this time, we were too late."

An eerie silence rests in the forest, the fog from earlier seems to return, making the mood worse. Her two brothers stare at their older sister in shock, as Sarai falls to the ground; on her knees. Sarai sits on the ground with her head in her hands, her cries are loud enough to be hears from town.

But, the only thing I could think of was, _this is all my fault._

**_Hehe. Sorry for the long wait, time sure does fly by fast, doesn't it? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and please review!_**

**_P.S. Sorry for any mistakes._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ashley's POV**

They say the truth hurts. Well, those people are right, my only siblings left stood before me. Pain and disbelief was displayed on their faces. Sarai covered her face, concealing her running eye makeup from the public. Issac punches a nearby tree in anger and frustration, while Donnie, well I didn't understand Donnie's reaction.

Leaning up against a tree, he stared into the forest, as if he was trying to find something. I put myself deep in thought trying to figure out what he was looking at. Then hit it me, my sense of direction was sharp and knowing the forest like it was the back of my hand, I knew where Donnie was looking, east.

The final resting places of our lost siblings and out father. I gave him a questioning look, he noticed it and began to speak, "Even if I was only four when dad died, I will always remember what he said to us when we were upset. Father always told us to look to him for guidance." No, Donnie, don't start it now. My hear seemed to slowly chip away as I saw that familiar look in his eyes, just like my heart, Donnie's sanity was slowly falling apart. It had been ever since that fateful day.

"Father, why does it have to be her? What did she do to deserve this?" An eerie silence was placed on the forest like a thick blanket, and there was no way of getting it off. The heat of Donnie's words, ironically put me in a cold sweat.

"She clothed us, fed us, she took care of us, while that bitch sat back and did nothing!" My eyes widen at my little brothers vulgar language. Suddenly a gust of wind nearly pushed me over, looking up at the sky I hear the thunder rumble in the distance.

Thunderstorms in Rapids were no laughing matter, serve lightning strikes happened all the time, and the heavy rain from the storm always left the river to overflow and flooded majority of the village. I knew we had to get to shelter immediately, the mines were out of the question considering they were underground, and would be the first place to flood.

"Sarai, I need-" I looked behind me and Kai, only to find that my sister was gone. Noticeable foot prints in the forest soil indicated that Sarai left in a hurry. "Issac and Kai, go find Sarai and get back to the house before the storm gets here." Giving my weary glances, they finally nod in agreement and take off towards the village.

"I don't understand life, Ashley. The most wonderful people in the world are put in with the worst environment you can ever imagine. While the people who do nothing but waste precious resources, that others need to survive. Ashley, you were only 13 when Brittney and Brantley died. And ever since then you've stepped up, you got two jobs, you rarely ever got any sleep. Ashley," Turning back around to face me, tears came to my eyes. With tears running down his face, he rubbed his hands together nervously.

Even as a child Donnie was extremely emotional. I had only seen Donnie like this twice in his life, when Brittney and Brantley died, and when our father had passed. Walking up to him with a smile on my face, I place a hand on his cheek, wiping away his tears with my thumb. He shook violently underneath my touch, I knew what I had to do.

Raising my other hand with all my might, I slap my little brother across the face. Disbelief was in his eyes as his hands went up to his red cheek. I grab the front of his uniform and bring him closer to me, "Your little sister is nowhere to be found, now are you going to stand here and cry, or are you going to help me, your brother and Kai find her?"

Releasing my hold on him, he stares at the ground in confusion. Wiping the tears off his face, and lunges himself at me. I stand frozen, his arms are wrapped around me in a hug. His uncontrollable shaking stops, and is replaced with comfortable calm breathing.

"You'll be a great mother, Ashley."

Sadness washes over me in a wave, in a whisper I reply, "Maybe." Pulling away from the hug I feel something wet fall onto my head. Looking up I notice that the clouds had moved overhead and have gotten darker than they were before. Grabbing my wrist, Donnie starts to pull me back towards the village. Maybe with the dangerous weather the mayor would think about pushing back the date of the wedding.

A sense of tiredness and pain hit me like a bag of bricks, but I decided to keep going. My little sister was always scared of thunderstorms, and by the looks of it, this is going to be put down in the records. Coming up onto the town, I saw many of the towns people piling sandbags on the now risen riverside. Water leaked from the cracks of the man-made barrier.

Up the river, I noticed a small figure, crouching down under a palm tree. The figure was small, but I knew it was Sarai. I start to run again, trying to get to her in time before anything happened, but my actions were in vain. Before I could reach her, lightning struck the tree she was sitting under. As it caught on fire, the tree slowly started to tip towards the river.

All sound ceased and all I could hear is the sound of wood snapping, and a yell. I wasn't sure it was me or somebody around me. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I broke into a full out sprint towards her. Her body was some how thrown into the river, and washed away with its currents. Fear encased my body as I dove into the icy river.

I swam forward, following the black, blurry form of my sisters body. I kicked as hard as my body will allow me. I could feel my strength giving away, but I kept going. Her body became closer and closer, I could feel her skin, as my fingertips slightly grazed it.

I grasp onto her wrist and pull her towards me, I return to the surface, pulling Sarai with me. Coughing and spitting the water out of my mouth, I look around and try to find the shoreline, before we were emptied out into the ocean.

Swimming towards my left, I reach the beach, and pull Sarai up. Something caught onto my leg, and pulled me back into the river. The current tossed me around like I was a piece of driftwood. My vision was starting to blur, I open my eyes only to see a rock sticking out of the river bed. As my temple came into contact with the rock, darkness started to invade my vision. My body became extremely cold, and before I could reach for the surface, my mind went blank, and as blackness took over my sight, I could see a light at the end of a tunnel.

* * *

**Kai's POV**

For the past four days, I had stared at nothing but blank walls; hoping that this horrible experience was only just a terrible nightmare. I wanted to wake up, with her in my arms, but I knew all too well, that that wasn't going to happen. Dark bags were set heavy under my eyes from staying up for this long period of time. The door opened and their stood Sarai, a new accessory littered her, it was almost like a scar that couldn't be healed with man-made remedies .

I knew what she wanted, she wanted me to come with her so we could visit them, together. My legs wobbled from fatigue, but I followed her. As we made our way through the village, people gave us looks of sympathy. Anger boils inside me like a volcano ready to erupt. Not only has the last few days been emotionally tiring, the villagers haven't helped with mine or the Accorsi families pain. All damage from the storm was fixed and people resumed on with their normal lives. Except things can't return to normal for us.

East. Sarai told me that's where they were buried, and that's where he would be. Donnie hasn't left their side since the incident, she told me about his mental illness. Whenever something bad came crashing down on the young boy, his sanity started to slip. Crumbling away like a mountain during a rock slide, Donnie became unstable.

He became anxious, and sometimes rage would escape. Sarai told me it's only happened three times, once when their siblings died, another time when their father had passed, and four days ago, when Ashley told them the news about her inevitable death.

I thought we had more time, but apparently I was wrong. Soon, we came up to hill, the sun shined brightly limiting our sight of the hill, except for silhouettes of three tombstones, and a figure. Dead flowers littered the tombstones, but fresh ones were placed on the tombstones, once we reached the top.

"Donnie, they're doing it today." Pulling his knees to his chest, Donnie kept his eyes on the horizon. The youngest of the large family began to cry, Sarai had sacrificed so much, all she wanted was to be family again. She knew it wouldn't last for long, but she wanted to hold on for as long as possible.

Leaving Donnie on the hill, we made our way back to the hospital, where Ashley lied. For she was on her death bed. After she saved Sarai, she got pulled back into the river. She was in a coma, and to end her suffering, today they were pulling the plug. I called _The Bounty_,telling them the horrific news, since they were on the opposite side of Ninjago, the trip was going to take them at least a day.

The journey back to the hospital was one I dreaded. The small building that served as the hospital only could serve around ten people. Due to their limited space, and staff, I was surprised that they even had a Respirator machine. We made our way to Ashley's cot where she was barely clinging to life.

We pulled the curtain back, only to find everybody in her room, but besides the crowded space, there was one lonely chair left next Ashley's bedside. Nya gave me a hug, I needed it, I wasn't sure how long I could last like this. Keeping in my emotions, without letting them out.

I pulled out the box that held the engagement ring I had planned to give to Ashley, slipping it on her ring finger, I sit down next to her and hold her hand. Sarai, Issac, and the rest of them were standing as close to Ashley as possible, and Ashley's mother was no where to be seen, but it was not until I looked into the hallway, and I saw her mother, sitting in a chair with her head in her hands. She wasn't crying, she didn't even look sad.

The doctor came in swiftly and quietly. He looked at me, and the rest of us, giving us a nod before he proceeded. Removing the I.V from her body, leaving the heart monitor on, the doctor removed the tube from Ashley's throat.

Seconds ticked by before the heart monitor made that unruly noise. A loud steady beep echoed throughout the room. I pushed the hair away from her face, she seemed at peace, but she's never looked more beautiful.

**_Dang. For those of you who read The Future's Past, and Another Worlds Dimensions, you basically already know the outcome of the next chapter. For those of you who haven't, I hope you enjoyed this emotional roller coaster_. Please review! Next chapter/the last chapter will be out soon. **


End file.
